Smasher High Transfer
by Shadowandfeathers
Summary: A student from Enix high goes to Smasher high who is also related to Mr. Two
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first story that I have ever started.

I would like it to be clear that Ouroboros and I are doing the two Smasher stories together. Both sets of main characters are going to be in both of the stories.

No one's point of View

There he was, 17 year old Vincent Valentine. Former student of a private school called Enix High and nephew to Mr. Two and for a strange morning sitting in his Uncle's car. He is wearing a long, black, leather trench coat, black jeans that fit loose but not to loose, a black and white stripped Tripp NYC button up that he adored, and a dark arm cast on his left arm which he tried his hardest never to look at. As he sits in the car he looks to his uncle and then looks back out the window, his headsets in his ears and The Used playing on his MP3.

"You know it is not your fault" said Mr. Two quietly, but he was not listening. All he

thought about was the thing that supposedly was not his fault.

"Alright now when you get to your new school I expect no problems today alright?" He looks to Vincent then looks back to the road as they near a high school with the sign SMASHER HIGH out on the front. Once out of the car Vincent looks to his uncle and softly says "thanks" then slowly just fades away from his uncle's view before he could say a thing.

Vincent's Point of View

"I guess this is it, doesn't look much like anything" I looked up at the ceilings and the lockers in the hallway not paying attention to were ever I went. "Now were would the office be again?" I looked to the piece of paper that my uncle gave me before we left for this school that made me look foreign, everyone with a smile except me. Were everyone had a close friend to talk to except me. I stopped and had the strange urge to start running towards the door when my Uncle came up to me.

"I was looking for you after you said thanks. I thought we planned to tour the school together?"

"Well I guess we did plan it that way huh?" I looked down and noticed my arm in that wonderful tomb and lift my head up. "So where is the office anyways? I have been looking for twenty minutes!"

"Well if you paid attention more to the doors maybe you would have found out you were right next to it" He opened the door for me as we both walked in. "Oh and one more thing that I forgot to mention I will be your science teacher." He looked at me and smirked, I knew the next thing would be bad but not this bad. "And you're late for class." He chuckled as he left me in the office shocked at what I heard.


	2. First Day Of School Is Always Boring

Ok so thanks for the reviews on the first chapter!

To answer a few questions there is going to be no pairing with Vincent, but I am also prone to lying. Vincent is from Final Fantasy 7 and I think he is in 6 to but I can not remember. OH AND ON A BIG NOTE ENIX HIGH SQUARE ENIX MEANING FINAL FANTASY!

Now for you all to know this chapter is going to go into Ouroboro's a little. To explain it a little more, while Fox and Samus where in the office meeting each other Vincent is going to be sitting behind Fox's Brother in science. I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews again!

lanbsfdibasfrvbeasoufyvbyulovvbdaskfblasnfsdnkjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakjsnbfjkbasidbaskjfasidnbaoiufbyiebfrowuabdonsaofboasud

Vincent's P.O.V.

So I walk into my Uncle's classroom and see the usual stuff that I saw in a science classroom; kids sleeping, graduated cylinders against the wall, and the teacher smiling as he walks in behind me.

"Well class today I would like you all to meet my nephew Vincent, he came from Enix High and please wish him a warm welcome" he said before he pointed to my seat. "You will be sitting behind Falco, who is also sleeping."

I laughed quietly as he said that and then I went towards my seat behind a blue haired kid that mumbled something as I walked by about potted plants. He must be afraid of them or something because his face seemed a little tense. Well I won't be bored behind this Falco kid I guess.

During the middle of class the door to the class swung open and I could not believe what I saw, an exact replica of the freak in front of me except with blonde hair. When my uncle saw him he turned his head and gave the kid a piercing glare asking "Mr. McCloud is there a reason that you chose to walk into my class at this time?"

After that I just zoned out for the rest of the block and watched the day pass outside the class window. It is so strange because even though the hours seem to be being spent outside it feels like time is halted inside this lovely prison cell called school.

The rest of the day was agonizing and lunch was even worse. I sat with a few kids that were in the back corner of the room that didn't even notice the existence which was me. That kept me in an amazing compelling lovely mood that made me want to hug every one in this place! Now if only I could gag

end

\asobdasoufbsdofanlskdnsobdoasiyfbdsandfoindsoifgubsodaufnasomndlansfiudobasufboesnaonboeubworubewondoasndlnesofueawufrie

Alright there is the end and sorry for the long wait!


End file.
